Una pagina de mi pasado
by Divine Hathor
Summary: Mana le escribe a dos grandes amigas en su diario, ya que gracias al destino fueron separadas, pero la distancia ni la sociedad han podido acabar con tan valiosa amistad, asi que decide escribirles para expresarle lo valiosas que son para ella y su futuro


_**Una Pagina de mi pasado.**_

_Siempre pensado que la amistad es una hermosa joya que debemos cuidar día con día, con esto no quiero decir que un amigo es alguien que comparte los mismos gustos o es idéntico a ti porque eso es mas que una mentira. Un amigo es aquella persona que en los buenos y malos momentos estará para ti para apoyarte, protegerte, animarte, levantarte de la oscuridad que existe en este cruel mundo._

_Mi nombre es Mana y hace un año estudiaba en la templo de Ra para convertirme en una poderosa hechicera, mi vida jamás había sido fácil, mi único amigo antes de conocer la verdadera amistad era Atem, pero a veces me abandonaba porque tenia que cumplir sus deberes como príncipe, simplemente me sentía sola hasta que conocí a grandes amigos que ahora considero mís hermanos; nosotros compartimos muchas cosas: gustos, juegos, música e inclusive casi el mismo pasado y por ello nos comprendemos a la perfección, pero han de saber algo, anteriormente yo creía que un amigo solo era el que compartía tus mismos gustos y no es así._

_Un día como cualquier otro me encontraba en mi salón de clase, y una chica llamada Jessica me hablo y descubrimos que teníamos algo en común, comenzamos a charlar y con el tiempo nos hicimos grandes amigas; haa pero dejenme decirles que con el paso de los dias conocimeos a laguien tambien muy especial para nosotras Vanesa quien también tenía el mismo gusto que nosotras, era fantástico._

_Después de un rato descubrimos que podíamos compartir todo inclusive formar un equipo para cumplir con las tareas pedidas por los sabios. Pero el destino decidió separarnos, Jessica tenía que mudarse a babilonia, la verdad Vanesa y yo no queríamos que nos separaran ya que en verdad jamás creímos que llegaríamos a ser tan unidad, recuerdo que siempre saliendo del templo nos reuníamos en casa de mi abuelito y jugábamos o contábamos leyendas, y muchas veces en verdad nos asustábamos de ellas jajá. Que buenos momentos. Yo creí que en el templo ahora continuaríamos Vanesa y Yo estudiando pero la desgracia sucedió, mi madre decidió en cambiarme de escuelas ya que mi hogar también se encontraba retirado, bueno fue dura la despedida en verdad, el día en que nos separamos llore ya que creí que las perdería o que se olvidarían de mi, pero por fortuna no fue así, las sigo viendo, no muy seguido ya que por cuestiones de estudio y distancia no nos lo permite, pero aun así nuestro lazo se fortaleció mucho y en verdad que nos hacemos mucha falta. Saben nosotras tres si somos un poco diferentes ya que a cada una tiene gustos diferentes, pero aunque los tenemos tratamos de entendernos y no nos criticamos porque así es la amistad verdadera._

_Las extraño demasiado y en verdad que eternamente estaré agradecida con los Dioses por haberme puesto todo lo que tengo, a mis hermanos y a ustedes, las quiero mucho jamás lo olviden, ¡viva trhee friends sisters! Atte. Mana._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.___-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**Divine Hathor: **__holaa! Bueno tenía mucho tiempo que no me sentaba a escribir para publicar a fanfiction, pero esta vez lo sentí muy necesario ya que en verdad extraño mucho a dos grandes amigas mías Jessica Leto y Vanesa, así que por ende quiero dedicarle este escrito especialmente a ella; mas sin en cambio aquí también menciono a mi hermanos y hermanas ya que tanto ellos también son muy especiales para mi, cada uno de ellos sabe como ha sido mi vida, lo que he sufrido y aunque a veces tenemos algunas diferencias tratamos de entendernos porque somos mas que amigos, somos amigos, una familia, solo quiero decir con esto, ¡Gracias Dios por ponerme a cada uno de mis amigos en mi camino! En verdad que valoro y aprecio a cada uno de ellos, los amo. En verdad juro que en estos momentos estoy llorando pero de alegría por tener a grandes amigos como lo son: Mi novio y gran amigo Nacho, Tania, Jessica Leto, Vanesa Sánchez, Neto, Yul, Bakura, Yue, Mi Cuñada Mayra, Areli Salas, Gabriel Alvarado, mi hermanita Jimena, a Dan y los que me faltan mencionar n.n_

_Así que esto quiero dedicárselo a todo mis hermanos, pero en especial a Jessica Leto y a Vane ya que en verdad las extraño tanto como extraño a mis hermanos del team spatial star, los quiero demasiado y recuerden nuestro lazo es indestructible y aunque la misma muerte nos separe siempre estaremos juntos, sayonara n.n_


End file.
